


A Physical Connection

by scrub_fics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love puns and shitty pickup lines so you best believe those will make many appearances, I'm having way too much fun with these tags, M/M, Matt didn't think this through, Matt is flying by the seat of his pants, Matt's looking at you Pidge, Sam is so done with his children, Shiro thinks Matt is smooth but Matt just thinks Shiro is hot, Shiro thinks it's adorable, Soulmate AU where your soulmate's first words are written on your arm, but Shiro doesn't have to know that, holy shit now he has to think of a date, like really no one tell him, probably abusing my tagging rights but that's okay, will probably add more tags and characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub_fics/pseuds/scrub_fics
Summary: Shiro was just trying to be a good student and pay attention in his Physics class. Really, he was. But apparently being a good student is overrated and his soulmate may or may not end up being a bad influence on him. But on the other hand, at least he's hot.Or,Matt and Pidge interrupt their dad's Physics class and as a result, Shiro meets his soulmate.





	A Physical Connection

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT ME, ACTUALLY POSTING SOMETHING :000 But in all honesty I've been writing a lot of VLD stuff on the Voltron Amino, and I'm moving a lot of it over to here. So uh, yeah. Enjoy, and sorry about being MIA ^^'

Soulmates. 

That was a concept that Shiro had a hard time grasping as a child, as he was raised by a single mom. How could his mom's soulmate leave her alone - leave them alone? He didn't understand until he was older that his dad had wanted to stay, but had died before he had the chance to stay with his newly formed family. The knowledge had made him feel better, as well as worse. But he tried not to dwell on it, instead focusing on school, his friends, and his mom. And eventually he more or less forgot about his dad unless it was brought up - that is, until he met his own soulmate.

They didn't meet in the most...standard way. Well, he supposed that no soulmates met in a 'standard' way, but meeting his soulmate? Yeah, that was an experience. 

The day Shiro met his other half was a normal day. Or at least, it was supposed to be. It wasn't a particularly good day, but it wasn't bad either. He had gotten his usual coffee - two creams and one sugar - before heading to class. He had physics that day, which was one of his favorite classes because of the professor he had. His name was Samuel Holt, and he was nothing short of a genius. They always had the most interesting conversations, and the class was never boring.

So Shiro had gone to class after getting his coffee and sat down in his normal seat before getting out his notebook and a pencil. Most of his classmates used pens, but he preferred being able to erase his mistakes, thank you very much. Crossing them out made it seem messy, and it just wasn't something he liked to look at. 

That's when it happened. The class was ready to start, but the person who walked through the doors to teach them wasn't Professor Holt. He was...well, a lot younger for one thing. Or, she. He couldn't really tell. Anyway, the smaller kid-looking guy/girl stood in front of the desk, hands behind their back as they started to talk.

"Hello class," they said in an exaggerated low voice. "I am your new professor. Your old professor was let go."

Confused murmuring filled the classroom, and the kid in front was making a really good poker face - not giving anything away. Shiro logically knew this had to be a joke, but still. It was...weird. The kid started talking again, and he only got more confused until they waved in their 'assistant.' Said assistant was...well, Shiro couldn't deny it - he was attractive. The guy looked to be about his age, a playful grin resting on his lips as he confidently strolled into the room. He had auburn hair that looked really soft, and a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes. 

Shiro had to mentally step back and blink. He had never thought that intensely about someone before, so it was a little strange. Absentmindedly he rubbed his wrist where his soulmate's first words to him would be. The two people in front of the class were obviously in this together, but he really just wanted to see Professor Holt and get the class started. 

Like an answer to his prayers, the old professor ran into the room, out of breath. The shorter kid let out an "oh shit-" before promptly sprinting out the other door. The pretty guy (he needed to come up with something better than that) only laughed, arms crossed as he leaned his head back slightly. 

"Matt!" Professor Holt fumed. The guy - Matt, his brain supplied - simply covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a laugh.

"I told you not to let- you know what? Whatever. Just get over there." Professor Holt waved Matt to the side of the desk, sighing before turning to the class. 

"I'm sorry for that everyone," he started. "That was my daughter, Katie, and this," he gestured to Matt, "is my son Matt. He's going to stay with us for a while, and I apologize ahead of time." He ignored the indignant "hey!" coming from his son in favor of keeping his gaze on his class. "Okay, Matt, please go sit somewhere that's /not/ at my desk."

Matt grumbled before standing up, walking over to the seats. He glanced around before settling his eyes on Shiro and grinning. "Hey," Matt said casually, standing next to Shiro. "This seat taken?" 

Obsidian eyes widened, as those words were /really/ familiar. "It could be if you sat down," he replied automatically. Shiro didn't think before answering, but the way Matt's eyes widened didn't go unnoticed. "I uh," Shiro started before Matt cut him off.

"Damn," he said with a laugh, shaking his honey golden hair. "I got lucky." A cheshire grin appeared on Matt's lips as he raised his sleeve, showing Shiro the words he had just said. Slowly, with eyes wide in surprise, Shiro raised his own sleeve and showed Matt the question he had asked him.

"Hey dad," Matt called, eyes never leaving Shiro's. "I'm kidnapping one of your students." Shiro heard the confusion going on around them before the realization sunk in, but by the time everyone else processed what had happened Shiro's bag was packed and the two were already out the door. Matt wasted no time in grabbing Shiro's larger hand and pulling him along, laughing as he did so. "Come on tiger - we're going on a date."

Shiro used to have trouble understanding soulmates. But when he understood it, he loved the idea. He was a romantic through and through, and had planned their meeting to be romantic and filled with roses and the like. His and Matt's meeting was nothing like that, but honestly? He couldn't care less. 

Their meeting was way better anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally taking requests so if any of y'all have some, hook me up (I reserve the right to say no if I don't ship what you ask me to write, or feel uncomfortable about the topic you want me to write about. But I am open to many things, so don't be afraid to ask).
> 
> And as a side note: my requests don't come in just VLD form, ask me about other fandoms like Young Justice, the BatFam, Marvel, BNHA, etc etc
> 
> P.S. - THERE WILL BE A PART 2 TO THIS FIC IN THE FORM OF MATT FIGURING OUT WHAT THEIR DATE SHOULD BE


End file.
